Byakuya and Yoruichis love
by Supermonkey990
Summary: Byakuya resented yoruichi for leaving but what will he do now that she's back WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since the defeat of the espada and Aizen, Byakuya laid in his bed not willing to get up. He couldn't believe how easily he let old memories get brought back up, after he worked so hard to forget them. The black haired captain was angry at himself but not as angry as he was at her... After all the time she had been gone Yoruichi suddenly came back and stirred up all the feelings Byakuya had pushed down. Ever since she was his teacher Byakuya had a crush on Yoruichi, Even though he knew he couldn't be with her because it would hurt the pride of his family. she was the only person he liked to talk to, his only friend. But then came the day Kiskue Urahara was accused of hollowfication experiments. on that day Yoruichi disappeared, he didn't know why but he was angry at her, it was petty but he dispised her more everyday she was gone. Eventually even thinking about her angered him, he never wanted to see that demon cat ever again.**

A knock on Byakuya's door snapped him out of his flashback.

Slowly, Rukia opened the large wooden door. "Brother" She called gently as she walked over and took a seat beside him on his large bed.

With a groan Byakuya turned over on his side to look at his sisters strangely happy face "What is it, Rukia"

"Would you please go pick me up some apples from the market" she pleaded she had a strange tone in her voice but Byakuya didn't understand why.

'Apples...apples' Byakuya thought, why would she need apples. He took one look at his sisters happy expression and he knew he couldn't say no, with a defeated look on his face he finally grunted "Fine".

Byakuya slowly rose from his bed following Rukia as she bolted down the several flights of stairs.

"Take your time" Rukia called happily after him as he closed the doors to the kuchiki manor behind him. As he walked down the crowded streets of the seireitei he was surprised that he started to feel better. There were many places in the seireitei to buy fruit but there was one place Rukia always insisted he buy from by. Entering the run down old shop Byakuya felt strange as if someone was watching him. He shrugged off the feeling knowing no one would dare attack a captain in a crowded store in broad daylight. Byakuya picked up a golden, yellow apple to inspect it when suddenly everything went dark. He knew someone had obviously placed their hands over his eyes, but what he didn't know was who was actually foolish enough to do it.

"Guess who" A girlish voice called out, a voice that made him shake with anger. He turned around as fast as he could and there just a few inches from his face was a surprised looking Yoruichi.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked pulling her arms off him.

"Why don't we go get a drink?" She invited catching Byakuya completely off guard. He knew he was supposed to be mad at her but the smile on her face made him want to kiss her... Not that he would ever tell her that. Yoruichi grabbed Byakuya by the wrist pulling him twords the closest place that sold sake. Once inside Byakuya Uneasily took a seat on the red pillow cushin underneath the short table. He looked up seeing Yoruichi staring straight at him, holding out a little glass cup of sake for him. While she knocked one back after another Byakuya gently sipped on his first. She talked to him as if she never left, he was getting angry again and he was going to show it soon.

"So how's your grandpa" she asked smiling. Byakuya couldn't take it anymore he was too angry at her not to cause a scene right there.

"You would know if you didn't leave us" Byakuya spat he felt childish For saying it but at the same time didn't care. She was about to say something but he didn't let her, cutting her off before she even started speaking.

"Why did you leave Yoruichi?" He asked but to Yoruichi that question stung like a slap on the face, in fact she might of felt better if he had slapped her instead.

"Byakuya" Yoruichi started but it was too late Byakuya flash stepped out of the bar.

Byakuya looked back as he was flash stepping across the seireitei. After a second he turned his head to look ahead of him. There she was again right in front of him, the flash step goddess, Yoruichi.

"Come on Byakuya you know you can't outrun or catch me" she teased trying to lighten the mood. Byakuya dropped from the buildings into an empty street. Yoruichi dropped down as well. She could see he was still angry, walking over to him she placed both of her arms around him bringing him into a tight hug.

Her head was on his shoulder and he could smell her wonderful scent, but he did not hug back, still angry. Just when he thought she was done with the hug she lifted her head, putting her warm lips close to his right ear and with eight words she completely stopped his anger "I missed you every day I was gone" she whispered in his ear sadness in her voice. Yoruichi pulled her arms off Byakuya and started to walk away.

He felt like a complete idiot that it took him this long to realize, he loved Yoruichi, he was mad at himself because he let her get away without telling her, and not he was about to let it happen again. No, he wouldn't let her get away without telling her this time. Using flash step Byakuya closed the distance between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the supprised purple haired woman, pulling her in close.

"looks like I've finally caught you" he whispers as he presses his lips against hers. Byakuya was supprised, Yoruichis soft, warm lips felt better then he could ever have imagined. Yoruichi snapped out of her daze realizing Byakuya really was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his back pulling him tightly against her body deepening the kiss. Byakuya put his tongue at her lips requesting permission to enter. She obliged letting Byakuya's tongue explore all over her mouth kissing him back harder. Yoruichi pulled away for breath her lips feeling a bit swollen she stood on her tippy toes so she could be at the same hight as the dark haired captain. She nibbled on his earlobe as she whispered in his ear "why don't we finish this kiss at your place" and with that she was gone, Byakuya was moving as fast as he could to get back to the kuchiki manor.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya pulled open the large wooden door of his bed room, and as soon as he stepped inside and closed it, Yoruichi was on him. Byakuya laid on his large blue bed pulling Yoruichi on top of him and bringing her into a deep kiss, feeling Yoruichi moan into his mouth. All the blood from Byakuyas brain and left and gone south, but that was fine because he didn't want to think anymore he wanted act. He could feel Yoruichi smile as his growing erection in his clothes pushed against her stomach. Yoruichi pulled out of the kiss to straddle his waist, Byakuya moaned encouraging Yoruichi to grind against his incredibly hard cock. While she started to undo his uniform Byakuya was doing the same. He grabbed both sides of the front of her soft kimono pulling it open, exposing her beautiful dark skinned breasts. Yoruichi tried to stop her moans by bitting her bottom lip as Byakuya sucked and nibbled at her sensitive nipples. He pulled away from her breasts grabbing at the rest of her clothes, Byakuya slid her outfit down her curvy body only stopping when he reached her hips. Yoruichi took her hands off Byakuyas chest and placed them on his, letting him know to take the rest of her clothes off. As her uniform slid the rest of the way off he used his hand to feel his way up her thighs, hot juices we flowing down from her pussy. Byakuya couldn't take it anymore he wanted to taste her, flipping both of them over so he was on top. Byakuya put kisses down her body, when he got down to her legs they opened immediately, she wanted this just as much as he did. Putting his face close to her dripping wet pussy, Byakuya stuck out his tongue gently licking up and down the folds of her womanhood, tasting her juices as they flowed out. He couldn't believe how delicious she was. Yoruichi placed her hands in Byakuyas hair pulling him tight against her, moaning loudly as she rubbed against his face. Byakuya licked deeper putting two of his fingers in the hot hole pumping fast. He did this for minutes wanting to hear her scream his name. Yoruichi cried out in pleasure as she neared her orgasm pulling him harder into her. Byakuya pumped his fingers faster watching her back arch and feeling her walls clamp down on his fingers, her face contorted in pleasure. She was being so loud Byakuya contemplated putting his hand over her mouth, but decided he liked her moans. Byakuya pulled his fingers out of her dripping pussy and gave them a lick. Recovering from her orgasm Yoruichi sat up, lust in her eyes "now it's your turn" she purred in his ear pushing him against the wall behind him.

"You're really overdressed for this Byakuya" she breathed as she worked her fingers undoing the sash around his waist. Byakuya felt a chill as his uniform fell to his feet, and he was left standing there in only his boxers. Yoruichi sank down to her knees and started rubbed his erection through his underwear. Byakuya let out a stiffed moan, she didn't know why but hearing the hearing the prideful leader of the kuchiki clan moan under her touch turned her on. She wanted to make him make more sounds, she wanted to make him cum. Grabbing the elastic waist band around Byakuyas hips she slid them down to his feet, letting out a surprised sound when his erection almost hit her nose after springing up out of his boxers. She was surprised Byakuya was so much bigger than she thought... Not that she thought he was going to really small. She felt his cock pulse as she gripped it with her hand slowly stroking it from the base to the head. Byakuya was trying not to make any noise he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, but couldn't help make a small groan as Yoruichi started to massage his balls while stroking him.

Making a small laugh Yoruichi couldn't help but make a comment "you're not going to cum already are you Byakuya" she asked sexily.

His face got red at her sexual comment and Yoruichi noticed. All Byakuya could do was let out a small "of corse not" as she continued

"Great, then you won't mind if I do this" she teased as she oped her mouth guiding his cock on to her wet tongue. Yoruichi was surprised at how full her mouth was as she sucked up and down his long shaft, trying to get a reaction from the dark haired man. Byakuya couldn't stand being silent anymore he didn't care if he gave into what Yoruichi wanted. He put his hands on the back of Yoruichis head moving them with her, he let out a long moan as he felt his cock reach the back of her mouth. He felt Yourichi giggle as he let her have what she wanted, moaning and groaning under her touch. She pulled her mouth completely off of his erection, now shiny with her saliva.

"I'll tell you what Byakuya" she whispered in a sexy low voice, she wanted to see just how much he wanted her.

"What?" Byakuya asked impatiently in a half moan.

Yoruichi smiled know she had him just where she wanted him. "I'll let you cum right now but you have to do something for me..." Byakuya looked at her with those eyes that made her melt he seemed to be asking her what she wanted.

"Tomorrow you have to spend the whole day with me, no work, and you have to go wherever and do whatever I want, and you're not allowed to leave my side " she smirked, the way she said it it didn't seem like a big deal, but if he knew what she was planning he probably would have said no.

"And plus, you can use this as much as you want" she giggled pumping his cock once in her hand feeling it pulse, she had him.

"Fine" he breathed as fast as he could "I promise"

"Before you cum there's one thing you should know" she put on a sexy grin pumping his cock "I swallow". Her words took Byakuya completely off guard his face completely crimson red. But his embarrassment was replaced by sheer pleasure as Yoruichi took his manhood completely down her throat. Knowing he was close to his orgasm Byakuya gripped Yoruichis shoulders letting out little noises the closer her came. She could feel him pulsing in her mouth and knew he was about to shoot his load, she continued faster and faster until Byakuya grabbed the back of her head slamming his cock as far as he could in her mouth. Yoruichi felt hot hot liquid hit the back of her throat, she gripped the base of his cock milking him of every last drop he had, savoring the taste of his sticky seed. Byakuya looked down watching as Yoruichi swallowed down all of his cum, he smiled, she was his now. Picking her up, Byakuya placed the naked Yoruichi on the bed beside him, pulling the covers over both of them as he held her close. He took one look at her sleepy, happy face and wished he didn't ever have to let go I her. With one last deep passionate kiss Byakuya drifted off to sleep, wondering what she had in store for tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
